Yuki’s Journal
'''Yuki’s Journal '''serves as a prologue for his character arc. July 19, 2013 When I got back from the doctor, Arashi was waiting for me. He doesn’t know anything yet. Knowing him, he’d lose it over the fact that his beloved twin brother only has approx. six years left to live. September 16, 2013 It’s Arashi and I’s birthday today. Mom and Dad took him out to the movies and to go shopping. I stayed home with Sakkun. I’d wager that he’s having fun. I’m not. I’m crying into my best friend’s arms, screaming. I don’t want to leave so soon. September 17, 2013 I fell asleep before Arashi got home, but after Sakkun left. I woke up to Arashi squeezing me in the vice grip he calls a hug. I could see that his face was tear-stained. ''Crap. ''He finally found out. December 31, 2013 The doctors did it! They found an operation that could end my illness! When I told Sakkun, he started crying tears of joy. We’re both so happy that my struggle won‘t end in death! February 14th, 2014 It’s Valentine‘s Day. Sakkun got a lot of chocolate, like he does every year. I had nothing to do, so I made some, too. He says mine tasted the best. ...Valentine’s Day can be platonic, too, right? February 22nd, 2014 The operation was a failure. February 29th, 2014 It’s a leap year this year. Sakkun doesn’t know the operation failed. He couldn’t talk due to school and shamisen lessons. March 3rd, 2014 I got to see Sakkun today. I told him about the operation. We cried together. He says that he’ll find some way to cure me. March 6th, 2014 I got to go back to school today. Everyone asked me a lot of questions about the operation. March 14th, 2014 It’s White Day today. Sakkun and I made a bet. If I die, neither of us wins. If I live, I do something extra special to thank him for always being here for me. August 7th, 2014 They’re dead. Just me and Arashi now. June 6th, 2015 It’s Sakkun’s birthday today. June 8th, 2015 Tomorrow is our audition! I’ve always wanted to be an idol. It’s a dream I share with Sakkun. Daybreak, here we come! June 9th, 2015 I failed the audition. I didn't even make it through the song before collapsing. Furthermore, the judges said I didn’t fit the image my song and coord were conveying, and that my voice was far too strong for the song. They said I should find another dream to pursue, because I would make a terrible idol. Sakkun was accepte. He said he wouldn’t go to Daybreak without me, but I told him to go. They said he was among the best auditions they’d seen this year. June 16th, 2015 There’s a second audition date. I tried to sign up, but I was turned away. June 22nd, 2015 I’ve been training vigorously for the past few days. I won’t be discouraged. My dream is to be an idol. That’s the only dream I’ve ever had. Fate is trying to tell me otherwise, but I will become an idol. July 1st, 2015 Tomorrow’s my audition. I’m gonna sing my heart out. Sakkun has no clue. He’s been at his grandparents‘ house for about two weeks now, and doesn’t know that I’m auditioning one more time. July 2nd, 2015 I waited until the auditions were over to crash. Two of the judges told me I had no chance, but one told hem to let me audition if I was that dedicated. I chose a new coord, a new song, and a new stage. I made it through the whole song, and almost messed up at the very end. I willed myself into performing and even, pulled off a special appeal. The judges who doubted me were blown away, but the one who hadn’t didn’t look surprised. I think she knew I could do it. They told me that I went from the worst to one of the best That year. I was accepted. Sakkun got back tonight, and immediately came to check in on me. Being a master of traps (who couldn’t afford a security system), I set it up to where he’d turn on the recording of my second audition. He was crying by the time I came out of the shadows to greet him. And that’s how Sakkun and I became more than friends.Category:User:Lethargic Yuki Co. Category:Yuki Tomoe Category:Journals